Verano Diferente
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Sorrento queda en medio del enojo de sus compañeros Marinos, y aunque él no tiene nada que ver en ello, decide tomar cartas en el asusto. Claro que todo se le olvido cuando su salvador apareció montado en su Jeep.


**Verano Diferente.**

**Resumen: **Sorrento queda en medio del enojo de sus compañeros Marinos, y aunque él no tiene nada que ver en ello, decide tomar cartas en el asusto. Claro que todo se le olvido cuando su salvador apareció montado en su Jeep.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Shun-Sorrento.

**Clasificación: **Romance-Humor.

**Advertencia: **-

**Notas: **Fic basado en la canción de 'Los auténticos decadentes', llamada 'La prima lejana'… no es propiamente en Song Fic.

**Fecha:** Marzo del '06

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Verano Diferente.**

Vacaciones poco agraciadas, pensaron los Generales Marinos al verse a orillas del mar Japonés, haciendo dedo a quien 'aceptara' llevarlos a algún hotel de módico precio.

Al perecer el 'gran' Julián Solo. Si, solo -pero no tonto-, era demasiado 'agarrado' para darles a sus fieles guardianes unas vacaciones decentes. Así que los mando a visitar Japón sin más que los pasajes y el dinero del desayuno, por eso del cambio horario. ¿Eso lo habrá aprendido de Sahori, viceversa, o todos los Dioses reencarnados son así de avaros?.

Caminaban los siete Generales Marinos, cansados, muertos de calor y acarreando sus respectivos bolsos. Mientras Kanon masticaba un pedazo de caracol, de la rabia, preguntándose por que había dejado el Santuario, algo inexplicable, en verdad. Sorrento maniobraba con sus dos bolsos arto lleno, y el estuche de su flautistico instrumento.

—Quisiera saber quien fue el idiota que intercedió por todos para pedirle unas vacaciones a Julián—. Grito Baian exasperado, soltando su maleta en la arena.

Seis pares de ojos cayeron con rapidez asesina sobre el aludido, quien como cowboy del farwest, tenia una mano presta sobre la flauta… por las dudas!.

—Ni siquiera lo piensen, que mi intención nada tenia que ver con esto… mucho menos con ustedes—. Termino por lo bajo.

—¡No nos importa, has algo para sacarnos de aquí!—. Aulló Cassa, arrojándose cansado sobre la arena.

—Sí, podrías tocar esa melodía tuya para juntar algunas 'monedas'.

— No…—. Kanon cortó la sugerencia de Crista. —queremos conseguir dinero, no vegetales. ¿Por qué no la empeñamos?.

—¡Eh!—. Sorrento se puso a la defensiva y antes de entonar su sinfonía mortal, golpeo los dedos de Isaac con su flauta.

—Está bien—. Dijo sin separar sus labios de la flauta, de igual manera que lo hacía en el anime. —Y aunque no tengo por que, me are responsable de esto… ¡Esperen aquí a ver que consigo!.

Lentamente el General Marino se alejó unos metros de la parva de maniacos asesinos que tenia por compañeros, pensando en que hacer para salir de ese problema.

A cierta distancia se giro para ver hacia atrás, y vio lo que tenía que ver. "Con razón nadie se nos acerca", pensó, y es que los rostros del pintoresco grupo que lo acompañaba no eran, precisamente, de fiar.

—Quizás deberíamos esconder a Cassa, y a Kanon… a Isaac también…

—¡Eh, Sorrento! Ahí viene un Jeep… ¡Muestra las piernas!—. Isaac lo quito de sus pensamientos, subido junto a Baian a un pequeño médano, causando carcajadas Generales, en el reducido grupo.

Calor, sol y cansancio… además de seis enojados Generales Marinos, convencieron a Sorrento de pedir aventón.

El vehículo visualizado estuvo en poco tiempo cerca de los siete peces fuera del agua, pasando a los primeros seis como bólido pero deteniéndose, luego de ver las desesperadas señalas de Sorrento, un par de metros delante de este.

"Gracias a Poseidón", pensó la Sirena, y salvo dichos metros con agilidad increíble, aun maniobrando con sus bolsos e instrumento en mano.

—Gracias por detener-te…—. Los ojos de Sorrento se dilataron completamente y su cerebro cayo en un 'OOF' completo.

—¿Ese no es…?—. Algo en el conductor del jeep hizo que Kanon se pusiera de pie para ver mejor.

—¡Hola, Sarent!—. Voz de dulce salvación, grandes ojos verdes tras los anteojos de sol y ese pañuelo blanco atado a su cabeza.

— Si, es… ¡Andrómeda!.

—¿Shun?—. Preguntó Sarent, sin creer lo que veían sus ojos. ¡Aleluya, y gracias al Dios que estuviera de guardia! ¡Sorrento salió del coma!.

Shun se quito los anteojos al sonreírle amistosamente.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve?.

—¡Sí!—. Sorrento no esperó un segundo más, y arrojo los bolsos, aunque no precisamente dentro del jeep. Lo que no olvido fue subir su flauta, claro esta.

Andrómeda observo divertido esta reacción, antes de girarse siguiendo a Sorrento.

No se habían visto desde su enfrentamiento bajo del mar, pero algo le decía a Shun que ese hombre era más que solo una batalla pasada en su vida, y aunque se sentía extraño al llamarlo 'Sirena', debía primero ganarse su aprecio.

—¿Listo? ¡Vámonos!.

Shun sonrió, puso cambios, salió en tercera girando a poco metros adelante, levantando polvo y dejando la marca de sus llantas en el camino, antes de retomar el rumbo en el que venia.

Para sorpresa de los Generales, Shun paso sin siquiera notar su presencia, lo que causo una oleada de gritos y señales desesperadas, al tiempo que el cansancio los dejaba pararse e 'intentar' alcanzar el auto.

—¿Que fue eso?—. Shun observo por el retrovisor a las figuras que corrían tras ellos, aunque estos solo eran Isaac y Cassa, y clavó los frenos.

—¡Oh… maldición!—. Masculló Sorrento entre dientes, tratando de perderse en medio del asiento del acompañante.

—¿Hay algún problema Sarent?—. Shun se volteó, para ver el hastió en su rostro.

—Ellos, son mi problema—. Si, de verdad se oía hastiado. Shun lo pensó escasos segundos, y luego…

—¡Entonces… ya no habrá problema!—. La palanca de cambios cambio su posición bajo la mano blanca, el motor rugió y pronto ya no estaban en aquel lugar.

—¡Ey!—. Fue el último grito de Isaac al ver al jeep volver a irse.

Sorrento veía confundido el rostro sonriente de Andrómeda, que al parecer no se inmutaba por las palabras que se alzaban, insultantes hacia su persona, ascendencia, y hasta una muy posible descendencia futura.

No le cabía en la cabeza, que este Santo de Athena había sido una salvación divina a su precaria situación; aquel era su ángel salvador. ¡En un jeep viejo, pero un ángel al fin!.

Luego de varios minutos de estar gritando, haciendo gala del aire sobrante de la corrida, uno a uno se fueron volteando, cayendo sus miradas en la figura central de Kanon, al que se le habían transformado sus ojos, enrojecidos, dejando ver en su semblante un legado familiar algo… conocido.

—¡SORRENTO!—. Su voz grave rugió en el viento y la arena voló a su alrededor, algo definitivamente no terminaría bien.

Shun volvió a sonreír al ver en el retrovisor que la playa se había vuelto un punto claro detrás de ellos, y de lo Generales… ni visión. Se volvió hacia Sorrento, para verlo herméticamente agarrado a donde pudiera.

—¿Estas bien?—. Shun preguntó, Sorrento asintió tratando de no parecer asustado. —Y... ¿Que es lo que hacen por aquí? ¿Acompañan a Julián?.

—No, gracias al cielo que no—. El General se sintió seguro de erguirse en el asiento, luego de unos minutos en los que Shun decidió aminorar la velocidad. —Estamos de vaca…

—¿De… vaca-ciones?.

—No, de vacas… tirados, mascando hierba y sin un centavo—. Contesto Sarent, con un marcado tono cínico.

Shun lo observo unos instantes antes de emitir una carcajada sonora. Sorrento sonrió. Sí, a pesar de su enojo su broma había sido muy buena, él tenía que admitirlo.

—Ah, no me extrañaría el saber que 'tu' señor Julián es igual a 'nuestra' señorita Sahori.

—Bueno… maldición… ¡KANOOON!—. Sorrento aulló en una voz muy gutural, y con un sentido dolor, debido al golpe que se llevo en la frente.

—¿Sarent, te encuentras bien? ¡Lo siento, el auto se detuvo de golpe!—. Shun se disculpo e inmediatamente se bajo para ir a ver el motor. —Oye Sorrento, ¿Sabes algo de motores?.

—No, sé arreglar, restaurar y afinar pianos… pero nada de motores.

—Ah—. Shun pensó unos segundos y así como lo abrió volvió a cerrar el capo, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Él tampoco sabía nada de motores. —Dime, ¿Por qué nombraste a Kanon cuando se paró el motor?.

Sorrento dejó de frotar su frente al escuchar tal nombre, podía ver al Santo de Andrómeda al otro lado del parabrisas. Y a pesar del calor de la playa, sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda.

—No lo sé, pero si lo hice, de seguro... ¡Fue por algo!—. Sus dientes rechinaban a cada palabra. Y era más que obvio que su relación con el Dragón Marino no era del todo buena.

Shun asintió aun sin entender, pero que más daba, igual ya estaban varados, sin poder comunicarse; y aun así pudieran hacer eso, daba lo mismo. ¡No había nadie en la Mansión!.

Sorrento vio como Andrómeda rodeaba la parte lateral del vehículo para sacar de este una toalla verde.

—Ahí…—. Shun señalo detrás de Sorrento. —hay una playa tras esas montañas. ¡Vamos!.

El General parpadeó unos segundos, pero concluyo en relajarse, al final Shun no era una mala compañía, y lo prefería mil veces a él que a sus colegas de trabajo.

Andrómeda pronto se adelantó a él, llegando a la pequeña playa de piedra, y disponiendo su toalla a sus pies, se quito la remera y la bermuda de jeans.

Sorrento asistió, unos pasos detrás, como el cuerpo blanco de Shun emergía de entre sus prendas, quedando simplemente con una maya-pantalón azul, adherida a sus caderas.

"¡Bien!" Pensó la Sirena, había sido una mala idea tirar sus bolsos, y ahora que aria.

Shun le sonrió, arrojando su cabello detrás de su hombro. Le pareció divertido el repentino nerviosismo del general Marino.

—Si quieres, podemos hacerlo más igualitario...

Sorrento tragó saliva. ¿Acaso se refería a que…?.

Shun termino arrojando su maya con sus otras prendas, e inmediatamente dirigiéndose al agua.

—¡Vamos!—. Su mano se movió en lo alto, y el agua aun sin llegarle a las caderas.

Sarent miró a ambos lados antes de comenzar a desvestirse, y antes de quitarse la ultima prenda que llevaba, se dio cuenta de que su bajo vientre no pasaría desapercibido a la mirada de Andrómeda. Igual este se podía visualizar muy bien sin quitárselo siquiera.

—¡Levántate!—. Kanon pateó a Crista, y… ¿tengo que decir que, estaba obviamente enojado?; haciéndolo ponerse de pie inmediatamente a su orden.

Y sin mediarles palabra alguna los puso a caminar, ahora ninguno de los Generales se quejaba, y todos ellos seguían a Kanon… a cierta distancia prudencial, claro estaba.

El Santo de Andrómeda tuvo que 'hacer' como que miraba a otro lado para que Sorrento pudiera acercarse a él, y aunque el agua fría pareció golpearlo, no consiguió bajar su acaloramiento.

Shun sonrió al acercarse a su 'nuevo' amigo. "Bueno, a pesar de todo no fue tan malo mi día. Y yo que pensaba que pasaría la tarde completamente solo". Pensó, agradeciéndole a Seiya la sugerencia de ir al menos un rato a la playa mientras ellos hacían sus cosas también.

Andrómeda rápidamente rodeo en cuerpo de Sorrento, ambos pensaron que había sido espectacular haberse librado de los Generales. Las vacaciones de Sarent serian muy distintas, de la mano de Shun.

Sorrento sentía las gráciles manos en su cuerpo, como olas acariciando la playa, el Santo a su espalda quería dejar bien en claro sus intenciones.

Andrómeda se giro, quedando frente a Sorrento, su mano ávida aferrada a su rígido 'instrumento', arrastrándolo así mar adentro, donde las olas cubrirían sus actos. Pero las manos del general Marino no estaban nada desocupadas.

Y Shun gemía a la dulce presión en sus nalgas.

Un gemido tras otro, entre sus labio, y ese sonido a…

Sorrento se giro rápidamente hacia la playa, su otro y solo por mencionarlo, más querido instrumento. Había gemido en agonía bajo los profanos labios de Eo.

Su excitación se marchito en lo que tardo en recorrer con su vista las seis figuras paradas unos metros delante de ellos. Shun buscó refugio detrás de su espalda ancha, unos pasos más alejado.

Kanon asistía sonriente la escena, a pesar de algunas caras asqueadas a su alrededor por tal escena, de seguro él sacaría partido de esto en su venganza contra Sarent.

Sorrento palideció ante el peligro que corría su flauta entre tan terribles manos, pero salir del agua lo dejaría al descubierto, sin decir que debía enfrentar el enojo de sus colegas.

¡Sus ojos se endurecieron, si saldría lo aria con la frente bien alta! Se preparo para comenzar a caminar.

—¡Sorrento!—. La voz cantó melodiosa a su espalda.

Bromas al respecto se escucharon desde la orilla. Sarent vio alternativamente ambos extremos de lo que podía pasar al terminar ese día.

En un lado, el enojo y la barbarie de su compañeros, y en el otro…

"Pueden meterse la flauta en…". Sorrento pensó al volver hacia el cuerpo níveo en medio de mar azul, y el hecho de que una de esas manos blancas lo sumergieran en las olas, al tiempo que lo basaba, corto su pensamiento quizás… un poco vulgar.

La arena volvió a arremolinarse, alzándose junto con gritos e insultos de frustración. Estaban dispuestos a esperarlos, no importa lo que tardasen en salir, de seguro… algún día tendrían que hacerlo.

Y si no, los sacarían ellos mismos.

Pero ni Shun, ni Sorrento tenían planeado ponerse al alcance de aquella banda de animales; Shun conocía muy bien el lugar, sabía por dónde salir a la superficie sin ser visto por ninguno de ellos. Lo demás luego… lo resolverían.

Además, ya estaba por caer la noche, y hacer el amor en una playa alejada, a los dos le parecía una buena idea para hacer en vacaciones.

**Fin**.


End file.
